marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 2 12
| StoryArc = The Dark Wars (Thor Story Arc) | StoryArcName = Dark Wars | StoryTitle1 = The Dark Wars, Part III | Synopsis1 = Thor convinces the Destroyer to help him by promising that he can return him to his human body, something he strongly desires. They travel to Earth, and look in on his body along with Hercules, where Jane Foster finds them. They begin to leave, when Jane tells Thor she wants to talk to him. She tells him that she knows that he's also Jake Olson and that it's time for him to be honest with Hannah. He tells her that other factors complicate things, but he will think on it. In Asgard, the Dark Gods are waiting for them, and Thor, Hercules, and the Destroyer begin their attack. They hammer their way towards Odin to try and free him, but Majeston Zelia cracks open the ground, to prevent their further advancement. Thor looks on it as a good thing, and changes to Jake Olson. As Jake, he is invisible to the Dark Gods, and crawls down into the sewers, where he comes across the Warriors Three in chains. He injects their guard with sodium pentathol, and breaks their chains, freeing them. Volstagg tells the others that it is in reality, Thor, and they heartily agree to follow him. He tells them to keep the guards off of him for a few minutes, and enters a series of commands on a laptop, activating another ally - Replicus. Before they left, in exchange for a good word from an Avengers, Sykes' nephew did some reporgramming on the robot and made it's primary function to free Odin at all costs. Replicus burns down Tokkots and cuts its way to Odin, freeing him along with Balder and Sif. Jake transforms back to Thor, and rallies all his allies in a final push against the Dark Gods. But they have one more card to play, as Majeston Zelia calls the sound of Union. Pulling at the bodies and minds of all her minions, they disappear from within their armor, and merge into an enormous beast bristling with power. Union begins cutting down the Asgardians, destroys Replics and damages the Destroyer. Thor tries to attack it, but he is swatted away. Thor calls forth a storm of living energy, and channels it through Mjolnir and into himself, striking at Majeston Zelia, cutting her down, and breaking the Union. Before she can react, Odin grabs Zelia and reclaims the energy she had been continually draining from him, casting out all the Dark Gods from Asgard. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Marnot is watching. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * :* :* :* * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Unnamed planet * ** *** **** ***** Memorial Hospital * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Thor #12 at Comic Book DB }}